Say Something
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Austria POV on how he feels about Prussia twist ending. Prussia x Austria/ PruAus fic.Oneshot


**Austria/Roderich's POV on Prussia.**

* * *

"Yo, Arisocrat!" His voice soundedd like a cat scratching at a window in my eardrums as soon as I opened the door. Gilbert always comes bounding into my house with his hyper attitude in hand, bouncing all around the halls filling the my house with loud shouting of how awesome he was. Every time he came to visit he acted a bit more annoying each time. As if determined to get me to scream at him each time. But the broad smile is always worth seeing. I love how it always looks so carefree and happy. Like that's the only reason he comes to visit me.

At least that was how it was.

Lately he's been acting so distant. He isn't coming over to my house as often. The only time he even comes now is when Ludwig drags him along so he won't be left alone at home. Me and Luddy talk about coffee replacements incase of running out while Gilbert will silently sit back on a windowsill, looking out at the flowers resting outside in my well kept yard. He looks lonely over there but I don't wish to be rude to his brother. What a bother.

"Prussia," I remember saying one day when he finally comes to visit on his own. "It's about time!" Gilbert flashes a smile to me in a silent sort of greeting but it seems so forced on those usually easily smiling lips of his. I move out of the way and he steps into my home. Something about him makes me feel like I should be questioning him but I ignore it and wait for him to say something annoying, having had missed him and all the problems he caused in his house. He might cause a lot of havoc mostly for Elizabeta but she was out with her friends and I wanted dearly for Gilbert to get back into the routine of aggravating me. I don't want him to suddenly just change. What's the fun of him being around him if he won't be him?

My sighing seems to grab his attention and he gives me an eyebrow furrowed look of question. Looking much like a cute little confused pup.

Gilbert walks over and takes my hand into his, tangling our fingers together in a too perfectly fitting way. I ask where he's taking me in hope of him taking me to the sword room and challenging me like the pest he is but I get no talking whatsoever. He just takes me to the large ballroom that my beloved piano is resting in and he sat with me on the stool, pointing at the keys in front of us. I nod my head in understanding and start to play a song I know he had always 'snuck' behind my curtains to listen to.

Playing the light noted melody seems to bring a real smile to Gilbert's lips, as I see from the corner of my eyes to make it look as though I am paying no attention. Too 'caught' up in the music. How could I focus on the music with such a beautiful smile being there?t was hard!

"Prussia," My voice came out shaky at the end of the song when I noticed he was laying his head on his arms, looking quite tired if not weak.

He lifted his head up and blunk his light pink, wait... Light pink eyes?

That's what was wrong! Gilbert's appeaance!

His eyes weren't red anymore but a light pink shade. Much duller than they had been. Under his eyes were tired looking dark lines, looking odd to his skin that seemed even more pale than it usually is, even for an albino. His hair even looked dulled down. Less of a bright whitish colour. More of a grey like rainy clouds. And his clothes... Oh Gott, his clothes looked so baggy on his body as if they had grown three sizes.

My hands slowly reach out and cup his cheeks, pulling him closer to my face inches apart. "S..Say something.." Gott, why did I hav to sound so shaky? "D...Don't make me give up on you.. Please... Pru-"

The last bit of his country name was interrupted by his lips crashing against mine in a catch of surprise. My eyes stay wide for a moment before starting to close, the feeling of Gilbert continuously pecking softly at my chapped lips feeling like electric bolts. A smile comes to form on my lips without warning but isn't given any complaints to disappear.

"Danke,"

And he was gone just like that.

_Danke._

_The words still echo in my head from his last visit._

_Not too long before his death, the ending of his beautiful life._

_The fall of Prussia and his Kingdom._

_I don't even know what he thanked me for! After leaving me with just a mere kiss! _

_No words can describe how mad I am at him for giving me no warning, but at the same time, I understand him._

_No one wants to suddenly tell someone they're going to lose them. Not even the coldest acting people. _

_We all lose the act at one point or another._

_I know I sure did when Ludwig came and told me the news about his brother._

_Who would have thought, I Austria, would have missed a fool such as him?_

_Anyone actually._

_As long as tey knew how much I had and always will..._

_Love that idiot._


End file.
